1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a wind turbine configuration with a power cable and to a method of electrically connecting a generator of a wind turbine to a transformer used to convey power supplied by the generator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A power cable is installed in the tower of a wind turbine to electrically connect the generator, which is located near the top of the tower of the wind turbine, to a transformer, which is located near the bottom of the tower of the wind turbine. Generators, which are commonly used in wind turbines, typically output a voltage of at least 690 Volts. Accordingly, the mentioned power cable must be rated to safely carry at least 690 volts. However, it has become customary to use a power cable that is rated for a voltage of 2000 Volts.